


embracing uncertainty

by SKJC



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: his rage burned itself out more quickly than she expected, leaving a melancholy sadness smoldering in the ashesKeeley & Roy in the locker room during the last moments of the game in 1x10.
Relationships: Roy Kent/Keeley Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	embracing uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about 3 different versions of this and I don't really like any of them, so here we are. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keeley’s legs carried her through the corridors of their own accord as soon as she managed her way past the shock of watching Roy struggle to limp off the pitch unassisted. No one attempted to stop her - Rebecca squeezed her hand as she went, a supportive gesture that needed no words, the few people she encountered who weren’t in their seats cleared the way for her at once, and even the security guard at the elevator stepped aside. Was her staff ID even in her coat? It didn’t matter. 

The scene from the pitch replayed itself in her mind’s eye while her heels clacked rhythmically on the tiled floor, and she picked up her pace, wondering why the box seats were so far away from any of the facilities. It wasn’t until she was just outside the locker room, just steps away from the door, that she hesitated for the briefest moment. 

A sudden thought crossed her mind that it might be better to let him collect himself, try to spare his pride a bit, that maybe she was serving her own needs more than his by coming to console him like this. They hadn’t even been going out for a couple of months yet, and Roy was a private man. Even though he’d let her in more than most people, he wouldn’t want her there, not now. 

Those thoughts nearly turned her around, but then she caught sight of him through the window, bent over in a deflated heap on the bench, looking more hopeless and defeated than she’d ever seen him in all the time they’d been acquainted. Suddenly, she realized that was absolute bullshit. Her doubts evaporated as she opened the door, more sure of what she was doing than ever. He didn’t need platitudes or pity, but he did need comfort and love.

Roy’s reaction, lashing out like a frightened animal, only acted as a confirmation that she was right. Any other day, she’d laugh at him for thinking he could scare her away, as though she’d ever fallen for that, even before. But today, it wasn’t funny, it was a wall between them that, thankfully, she was confident she could scale with practiced ease. 

His rage burned itself out more quickly than she expected, leaving a melancholy sadness smoldering in the ashes, and her heart ached for him as he gave a single, silent sob, almost crumbling into her arms. The room was silent save for the sounds of their breathing, until a cacophony of mobile phone notification sounds rang out from the locker cubbies around the room.

“That’ll be the Palace game,” Roy grunted against the side of her neck, not moving to reach for his own phone in the locker behind them. 

The outcome of any game at all wasn’t of any concern to Keeley at the moment, much less a different one, but he didn’t say things for no reason. “Want me to check it?”

Roy nodded, so she rummaged into the pockets of her coat for her phone, and his eyebrows shot up at the sight of the PALACE PREVAIL 6-0 headline in her notifications. Without further prompting, she searched for the stream of the Richmond game. 

“You know you’re stuck with me regardless what happens?” Keeley asked while the video buffered, and she hoped he knew she didn't just mean his knee or the outcome of the game. 

“And you’re sure about that, then?” Roy met her gaze tentatively, and it was clear that he was thinking of the uncertainties of relegation or retirement that his future might hold, considering the possibility once again of having to move on from everything he's ever known about himself, wondering if she'd really go along for the journey. 

For a moment, Keeley thought about all the ways she could possibly explain to him exactly how sure she was, how much he meant to her, and just how little of it had anything to do with football. But there would be time for all of that another day.

“There’s not a single doubt in my mind," she said instead, and kissed his cheek quickly just as the audio from her phone began to echo off the walls of the empty locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about this show on [Tumblr](http://skjc-writes.tumblr.com) or the [unofficial Ted Lasso Discord](https://discord.gg/5jDYgUGSbS)!


End file.
